Mina Putin
Mina Putin (ミーナ・プーチン, Mina Pūchin) is a member of the Chronos Organization and the self-proclaimed Victor Putin's lover. Which in actuality, she is Victor's wife, Nana but they both didn't know. She is also a Chronos Ruler and is known as the Storm Ruler (嵐華支配者 （ストームルーラー）, Sutōmurūrā). Appearance Mina Putin has apricot colored hair that is tied up with white ribbons in uneven pigtails, while sporting a headband. She wears an imperial purple colored jacket that has full sleeves and ends right above her chest. Under her jacket she wears a dark purple bikini top. She wears a flared mini skirt, in imperial purple, secured with a tan belt and with white tufts peeking out at the bottom. Her socks are the same color of her jacket and reach mid thigh; one sock is adorned by a white cloth above it. Her shoes are high heeled boots that are colored in white and imperial purple, and end below her knees. Personality Background At some point, she was found by Aisrehdar in a block of ice and realized that Mina Putin has the same blood as Chronos. Thus, Aisrehdar adopted her as a sister. When her parents died, Aisrehdar told Mina Putin that humans' life are indeed short, but they, as Chronos Rulers, must still continue their duty. Plot She appears and claims to be Victor Putin's lover. Mina Putin remarks that she survived and did not die. However, Kiri states that his mother's name is Nana and not Mina. Victor later discovers a photograph from the past. It's revealed that Mina Putin's appearance has never changed. However, when she was about to fight Kyosuke Fujibayashi, since the two have fought in the past, Kyosuke recalled Mina Putin's old name and revealed it to be Nana, much to Kiri's surprise. Abilities Time Manipulation: Wind: As a Chronos Ruler, Mina Putin has the ability to manipulate the time of her object, wind. She also has an Infinite lifespan. Also, Mina Putin in the anime looks to be about 18 years old as some portion of her time was devoured by a holorogue which brought her back to life after dying. * Slow Down: Like all Chronos Rulers, Mina Putin is capable of slowing down the time of her object. With the ability, she can hover in air by slowing down wind or gather it into a solid blade. * Speed Up: Like all Chronos Rulers, Mina Putin is capable of speeding up the time of her object. Mina Putin often uses the ability to release strong gusts of wind for movement, or launch blades or gusts of wind towards her opponent. ** Wind Blast Projectile: Mina Putin can create quick bursts of winds to shatter and damage objects such as Kyosuke Fujibayashi's Fake Holorouge Ring with minor ease, as shown in Chronos Ruler Anime Episode 11. ** Wind Blades Stun Crush: Mina Putin can create several blades of wind to hold and crush targets such as Kyosuke Fujibayashi's snake holorogue for at least 7 minues, as shown in Chronos Ruler Anime Episode 11. ** Wind Vacuum Cage: Mina Putin can create a cage of Wind Vaccum which can choke and crush opponents such as Kyosuke Fujibayashi in the Chronos Ruler Anime Episode 11. ** Chronos Bloodline Purifier: Mina Putin like her older sister, is a decendant of Chronos, the god of time and therefore, her blood can purify any holorogue and all toxins inside her body as well, just as shown in Chronos Ruler Anime Episode 11. ** Great Kamatachi: By using Slow Down and Speed Up simultaneously, Mina Putin first lifts her leg to form a blade of wind, and then kicks it towards the opponent, delivering a high amount of damage. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Mina Putin has shown being proficient in hand-to-hand combat, clashing with Aisrehdar. Equipment Time Covenant: An orange sphere, which gives Chronos Rulers their powers. Mina Putin's Time Covenant is located on her high-heel. Her Time Covenant is also a new model, which can use both Slow Down and Speed Up at the same time. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Chronos Rulers